Black Heart
by toothandmeat
Summary: He is the ultimate god of death...will he stay this way?
1. Guide To Understanding The Past

A planet exploded with the many shrill screams of dying beings…

"Another one down…" said coldly, by the all powerful Caratacus (Ka-Rat-Ah-Cuss).

He was the ultimate being in the entire universe, because he was the most powerful Precursor (my word for god) of all. He is pure evil, no mercy for anyone, not even his own mother…if he had one…..which he didn't…..now lets look back at his past.

6.7 million years ago…….

A burst of energy flashed and came this small life form….no birth parents of any kind…just a child made from raw energy. He was red and had 3 needles jutting out from his body (I head, 2 on each side of neck), he had a cape instantly attached to him….he could also turn that cape into very large bat wings….he had black and red eye mixture…both seem to be the color of diseased blood….his chest was grey, but he had no fur, or scales…just skin… he had long sharp teeth and claws, and raptor claws on his toes (a good hunting tool) and a small nub of a tail (like a small dog's). This creature had no family what so ever and he couldn't make friends in his realm…(unknown to use, and you'll soon find out)…orphaned children were a disgrace to the family, and no kid wanted to be friends with him…so the small child walked into the forest of this realm…but in this forest lurked things of pure evil…Dark Thorns…plants made up of pure dark energy…making the closet living thing to absorb its tainted power (they only existed in this forest of this realm). He walked in and saw one…he had no education for anything…he had no one to teach him…he could barely speak too. His curiosity was his down fall and the plant exploded and dark lightning exploded into his system…the worst pain of his life ever…..no he slowly was dazed and walked being pulled to the plant to other plants (usually people die from one plant, so if you survived it'll make you take in more of them)…he hadn't noticed the other plants being absorbed by him (after one, you feel nothing, for the rest of your life…so he feels no pain, except that pain from that plant). He wound up, absorbing every single plant in the forest….he became the most powerful dark being ever….the plants gave him ultimate knowledge and strength and invincibility, and unlimited dark powers…he decided to name himself Caratacus, meaning in his realm "The Unstoppable One". He destroyed his realm leaving, no survivors…for how they ignored his pain…if anyone would have taken him in…this wouldn't have happened to him. Millions of years later he destroyed planets and realms and other dimensions….he could even blow up the universe and live to re-shape it into his own liking…but why has he done this yet? Because that would be boring, he wants something interesting in his long endless life….he usually goes on the planet and sees if their defenses are a match for him…none have succeeded. (Now we are in the present of this story) He then stumbled onto Mobious….he saw nothing new in this planet….he decided to head there. He found the Sonic Heroes…they underestimated him……

**Ah man, does he sound like bad news...will he stay like this? Maybe..maybe not...But I do love him, he is my first fan-character , and I don't care if you say he is "unfair" well, he will be changed...maybe...maybe not...**


	2. The First Confrontation

As Caratacus swooped down to the planet's atmosphere he could already hear their voices…

"WEEEE, push me higher daddy!!" a small orange kitsune laughed.

"Ok, we'll go high as the sky!!!" a taller yellow kitsune laughed.

It was Blaze and his father Tails playing on the swing set, Sonic was running around with his kid, Comet, Shadow with his son Shade, Silver with his son Flame, and Twilight, Shadow's brother, with his son Nightfall.

They were all enjoying this lovely summer day….until they saw Caratacus slowly lower himself to the ground with his massive bat wings.

Caratacus stared as his opponents, and guess understood their weaknesses.

"(Oh their families…shoulda known others would bring these fools down.)" He thought to himself.

Everyone was very quite…just staring at the new guy….

"Uhhh….Hey New Guy….what brings you to Mobious?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence.

"….Universal Conquest…." Caratacus answered slowly.

Everyone got into ready battle positions, the small kids went with their mothers to a safe place.

"I don't know who or what you are, but your not taking over the universe without a fight!" Sonic stated.

"Like you'll put up a fight….please mortals, just try your best...I want this to be as interesting as possible…." Caratacus scoffed.

"If its a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!!" Knuckles yelled, pouncing towards Caratacus.

"Pfft, I've seen that been done before" Caratacus scoffed again.

Caratacus then just blinked and Knuckles froze in mid-air.

"Hey what the?" Knuckles struggling to move, but was like floating stone.

"….Your not that bright of a creature are you?" Caratacus asked, cocking his head.

Sonic then zoomed by Caratacus, at 6000 miles per hour.

Caratacus didn't even budge, and then flew after Sonic.

Sonic was astonished by how fast he was.

"Wha!!!???, how are you able to keep up??" he demanded.

"Years of practice, Hedgehog….." Caratacus said, then boomed in front of Sonic, and made a dark swirl of energy sending Sonic back to his allies, in a blast (literally).

Sonic skidded across the ground, and by the time he reached the others, he was out cold.

"Pathetic Speed Junkie" Caratacus scoffed.

Caratacus, then turned his attention back to Knuckles who was still floating in mid-air.

"So?...Having fun yet?" The Precursor asked the echidna.

"Put me down, so I can kick the shit out of you!!" Knuckles demanded.

"Alright, you naïve fool." Caratacus then dropped Knuckles who then powered up his leg, made red energy flash out, and delivered a diamond shattering blow to the side of his head.

As the dust cleared away….Knuckles noticed Caratacus didn't even blink.

"Wha-...how-….what are you?" Knuckles asked, now a little afraid.

"…..I'm a Precursor….." Caratacus then hooked Knuckles in the jaw with his left arm, and sent Knuckles skidding down the path, right next to Sonic, out cold.

"You may think you're a god, but We are Ultimate Life-forms!!" Twilight and Shadow said in unison.

"Hah...Ultimate Life-Forms…The Bio-Lizard was more efficient then you two combined!" Caratacus scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well we should be enough for you freak!" Twilight then used chaos control and, teleported behind Caratacus (who didn't even turn around), and blasted him with a Chaos Spear, and at the same time, Shadow used a Chaos Spear at the front side of Caratacus.

A large explosion came when the lasers met, and there was a medium sized pit in the ground.

Shadow folded his arms, and Twilight just floated down….suddenly they heard clapping from behind them.

"Bravo...Bravo…That almost made me flinch…." There stood Caratacus….perfectly fine...

**Wow, haven't written anything thing for this story in forever!!! So the battle just started....I know he seems pretty cheap, but that'll change in all due time....**


	3. An Echinda Gone

Shadow and Twilight turned around.

"Damn, should of known, we couldn't of taken this freak out that easily!" Shadow said arms still crossed.

"You should have known by the start that you can't win!" Caratacus said pointing.

"I've had enough of this asshole!" Twilight said, bearing his canines.

Twilight then started glowing a deep red.

"CHAOS……BLAST!" Twilight shouted as he made a large area attack, that took down half the playground, they were battling in.

Everyone took cover from that…all except Caratacus….it seemed.

Sonic and Knuckles, regained their consciousness, as Tails rushed over to them.

"Sonic, Knuckles are you guys ok?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine….he was fast." Sonic said, holding his head.

"..He was strong…" Knuckles said holding his arm.

"I'm invincible…." Caratacus coldly said, as he floated towards the ground.

"Good job, three-tailed one, that actually made me leave the ground, I'm impressed." Caratacus said, clapping again.

Twilight just sneered.

They were all still shocked, how they didn't leave a scratch on this guy.

Caratacus, then yawned, sat down Indian-style, and started pouring some tea (he is magic, remember?).

"Would anyone care for tea, there are raspberries and honey in it. He said, offering the tea kettle to them.

"WE DON'T WANT ANY GOD DAMN TEA, YOU MONSTER!!!" Silver said, starting to glow.

"Oh a telekinetic hedgehog, haven't seen one of those in years." Caratacus said, amused.

Silver then lifted up the tea and splashed the boiling liquid into Caratacus's face.

Caratacus only chuckled at that attempt.

"Are you trying to make me angry?.....it won't work hedgehog." Caratacus sighed, shaking his head.

Shadow, then secretly whipped out the lime green chaos emerald, then with-drawed its energy.

"CHAOS, LANCE!!" Shadow yelled, firing red lasers at Caratacus, who took them all.

"Wow…you know that one?....impressive…but what about this one?" Caratacus, then lunged at Shadow.

Shadow used chaos control just in time, but Caratacus, reversed his time freeze attack, and swiftly grabbed Knuckles by the throat.

"PUT…ME….DOWN! (choking). Knuckles choked.

"Well…you may know Chaos Blast, and Chaos Control, and Chaos Lance, and Chaos Spear…but I bet you never heard of this one…." Caratacus….then slowly turning his attention to Knuckles.

Knuckles flailed around, trying to break free from his grip….but it was futile.

"CHAOS…SHELLSHOCK!!!" Caratacus bellowed.

Shadow and Twilight, were astonished, by that move, neither of them, have heard of it before.

Eerie green lighting blasted from Caratacus's forearm, and went straight into Knuckles throat.

Knuckles flailed around more, due to his shocking pain, every few seconds it was like an x-ray, you were able to see his bones.

Sonic has had enough, he spin dashed, straight towards Caratacus, who simply made an arm movement and slashed Sonic's chest, and threw him back.

"GAAAHHH!!" Sonic said on the ground, holding in his blood.

Tails ran over walloped Caratacus over the head with his tails.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Caratacus then just, back-handed Tails away, still electrifying Knuckles.

Blaze and Silver decided to double-team him.

Blaze came from the side, and made a phoenix out of fire, and blasted it towards Caratacus, while Silver adding his own powers to the phoenix, doubling its strength.

Caratacus, scoffed, and simply put Knuckles in front of the blast.

"GAHHHHHH, GUYS HELP!!!!" Knuckles bellowed from pain.

Blaze and Silver decided, not to try anything else, or he would hurt Knuckles more.

"Oh and by the way echidna….that Master Emerald of yours will make a great trophy…" Caratacus said coldly, looking Knuckles straight in the eyes.

Knuckles was now mere minutes away from doom.

Shadow then ran up and punched Caratacus right in the jaw…breaking his jaw.

Caratacus only glanced at him, and he snapped his jaw back in place with his free hand, while blood trickled down his chin.

"Nice…try…but not good enough." Caratacus sneered.

Twilight ran up and tried at his own game.

"CHAOS SHELLSHOCK!" Twilight yelled, ready to shock Caratacus.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Caratacus yelled, and time then froze around him….even Knuckles was stopped being electrocuted.

He merely walked over to behind them all, and then re-started the time flow.

Twilight then started moving again, but realizing there is no, target he stumbled and stopped.

Everyone quickly turned to see Knuckles shed one tear….then his red skin turned into a crispy black….and boom…roasted echidna chunks went everywhere.

The women and children screamed, while the men were furious.

"Heh…Fatality…." Caratacus snickered, picking up a chunk and eating it……

**Oh damn, poor Knuckles :(. Will Caratacus be stopped? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
